The slow sustained release of a fragrant molecule is a highly desirable trait in many personal care products. A number of means have been proposed and implemented to achieve this goal. Among these means are dissolving or suspending fragrant compounds in personal care emulsions (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,525,588; 5,525,555; 5,490,982; and 5,372,806), encapsulation of a fragrant compound (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,223; 5,324,444; 5,185,155; 5,176,903; and 5,130,171), dissolving a fragrant compound into a hydrophobic phase such as a silicone (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,449,512; 5,160,494 and 5,234,689), incorporation of a fragrant compound into cross-linked polymers (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,387,622 and 5,387,411), incorporation of fragrant compounds into permeable laminates (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,704 and 5,008,115), incorporation of fragrant compounds into matrices that soften at body temperature (U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,208), incorporation of fragrant compounds into rate controlling membranes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,641) and derivatization of silanes with fragrant alcohols to form alkoxy silanes (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,018 and 4,500,725). All of these approaches suffer from one or more of the following problems: 1) the material is not stable in a personal care formulation, 2) the material is not easy or convenient to prepare, or 3) the material does not release the fragrant compound in a slow and sustained fashion.